


Seeing Stars

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Shower Sex, but very minimal and more fluffy and hilarious than anything else, god i'm going to hell for that, post-sex cuddling, sam's very creative uses for the american flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky come back from a mission and Sam decides to teach Bucky a lesson for being a reckless ex-Soviet assassin. Kinky shower sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/gifts).



> Written for the lovely girl0nfire. Based on a conversation we had earlier in the day about what Bucky's kinks would be. I couldn't resist writing a few of them afterward. Enjoy!

Bucky and Sam came back from a mission to their floor of Stark Tower, tumbling through the front door, stripping their suits as they went. Bucky’s guns, utility belt, and KA-Bar were hung up on a peg next to Sam’s wings. Leather and spandex hit the floor in a trail towards the master bathroom and two pairs of boots – one set black, the other red – followed. Bucky’s cowl was the last thing to hit the floor and he huffed out a long breath, tired from the long mission to dismantle a Hydra warehouse.

“I call dibs on the first shower,” he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Before he could blink or protest, he found himself slammed up against a wall and Sam’s warm lips on his. A growl sounded somewhere in Sam’s chest as his body crowded Bucky’s, warm skin raising prickles of energy where they touched.

“No. Together,” Sam said, his voice dark and a wild look in his eyes.

“You sure you didn’t get doused with some of that weird pheromone gas at the warehouse?” Bucky asked, one eyebrow quirked.

Sam just grinned, almost hungrily, and rubbed his hips against Bucky’s, enjoying when the ex-Soviet assassin smacked his head back against the wall accidentally while moaning.

“Okay, shower,” Bucky caved, rubbing the back of his head. “Now.”

Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the tile and glass shower, activating the touch panel for hot water. Steam began to fill the bathroom quickly as Sam shoved Bucky into one of the tile walls. He grabbed one of Bucky’s muscled thighs and hiked it up around his hips, thrusting while biting Bucky’s neck. Bucky tried to kiss Sam but Sam just angled his head out of the way, nursing what would soon be a bruise under Bucky’s right ear.

“You were a bad boy today,” he murmured, teeth grazing over Bucky’s sensitized skin.

Bucky arched an eyebrow and bit back a smile. He looked down at Sam and couldn’t help but smile. “Really? You’re into that kinda thing, Wilson? I never would have pegged you for that.”

Something flashed deep in Sam’s eyes and he disentangled himself from Bucky’s body. He pointed a finger at Bucky and ordered him to stay put before exiting the shower. Bucky watched him disappear out of the steam and shrugged. His partner was up to something but Bucky figured he’d know soon enough. He turned into the spray of the water and began to soap his hair. He’d almost finished rinsing the suds out when someone caught his hands from behind and tied something around his wrists.

“Hey! What the – ”

Sam spun him around and hoisted Bucky’s arms up, whatever they were tied in sliding over the showerhead, leaving Bucky at Sam’s mercy. Bucky angled his neck to see what Sam had tied him in and nearly snorted soapsuds up his nose as he laughed.

“Really, babe? An American flag?”

Sam set down a bottle of lube by his feet and just grinned. “You’ve been a very bad ex-Soviet assassin today. It’s only fair.”

Sam tugged on the flag one last time, checking that the showerhead would hold the muscled man’s weight. Satisfied, his grin turned into something the Cheshire cat would be proud of as he grabbed Bucky’s legs and hoisted them up. Bucky took his cue and wrapped them around Sam’s hips, his hands wrapping around the length of flag above his head. Sam flicked his tongue up Bucky’s toned chest, choosing choice spots to nip and suck. Bucky let his head fall back, a purr of desire humming in his throat.

“Fuck, Sam, that feels good.”

Sam raked his fingers down Bucky’s back, leaving bright red scratch marks that stung slightly in the hot water. A hiss of surprised pleasure escaped Bucky’s lips before Sam grabbed him to kiss him until Bucky’s lips were swollen. Bucky rubbed against Sam and moaned.

“Babe, please. Don’t drag this out.”

Sam just chuckled and covered one hand in lube before wrapping it around Bucky’s hard length. He began to move up and down slowly, the other hand tangling in Bucky’s wet hair. The ex-Soviet assassin groaned and closed his eyes, sinking into the sensation and biting his lip as Sam picked up the pace. His eyes flew wide open when Sam’s hand disappeared from his hair though and began circling his entrance. The sensation sent shivers along his spine and he had trouble focusing his eyes on the man in front of him.

“Do you trust me?” Sam asked, voice heavy with need.

Bucky nodded, and his consent was barely audible above the falling water. Sam arched up and kissed Bucky as one finger, covered in lube, dipped inside him. Bucky squirmed against the intrusion, reveling in the sensation as he deepened the kiss. It had been too long since he had last been the bottom and he was enjoying the heat spreading through his body. A second finger made an appearance and Bucky moaned as Sam twisted and slid in and out. He sucked the moan from Bucky’s lips, a grin on his own.

Bucky broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Sam’s. He was out of breath, aching for more than just Sam’s fingers.

“Sam, _please_ ,” he said, desperation evident in his voice.

“Please what?” Sam asked coyly, nibbling Bucky’s lower lip.

“Please. Fuck. Me.” Bucky bit out each word, a growl rumbling in his chest.

That was all the invitation Sam needed. In a flash, he had covered himself in lube and hoisted Bucky’s hips up, poising himself at Bucky’s entrance.

“Ready?” Sam asked, the mischievous light leaving his eyes for a moment and actual concern for his partner evident.

Bucky kissed him and smiled. “Yes. Always.”

Sam slipped inside him then, to the hilt, and waiting for Bucky to stop gasping and squirming once he was fully in.

“Mmm, fuck, that feels good,” Bucky moaned, his fingers digging into the flag. “Fuck me, babe. Make me see stars. I’ve been a very, very bad ex-Soviet assassin.”

Sam’s grin turned positively feral and he began to stroke in and out, his fingers digging into the bands of muscle around Bucky’s hips. Neither man cared that bruises would be there come morning. For now, all that matter was the feel of slick skin sliding together and the friction that was amplifying the steam in the bathroom.

The white mist was more like a San Francisco fog now as Sam picked up the pace, driving hard and fast, Bucky’s near-whimpers of pleasure spurring him on. His legs burned from the exertion after the rough mission but he didn’t care. The mist swallowed them both and they were gasping for air as Sam felt the edge drawing closer.

“Buck, I – I’m – ”

“I know. F – finish me, please,” Bucky begged, gripping tight around Sam’s taut body with his legs.

He lowered his head and kissed Sam, his tongue exploring the Falcon’s mouth, tasting the dregs of coffee from that morning and toothpaste. Sam bucked hard, once, twice, and a final time. The hard thrusts caught Bucky by surprise, sending him over the edge after Sam, a cry of pleasure escaping his lips and swallowed by Sam. Bucky’s head tipped back, the edges of his vision blurring.

“I’m seeing stars,” he murmured, Sam’s face buried in the crook of his neck.

Sam chuckled. “Thanks, Buck. But it can’t have been that good.”

Bucky gently kicked him, his legs still wrapped around Sam’s body. “No, idiot. The flag. Though, those stars are moving, I swear.”

Sam straightened and moved so that Bucky could lift his arms enough to get the flag over the showerhead. Bucky’s arms dropped to Sam’s shoulders, the flag draping around them. Sam carried Bucky out and leaned them both against the counter, both men panting from the combination of steam and sex. Gently extricating himself, Sam found two towels in the mist and toweled off his partner before tossing the wet flag over a rod to dry out and drying himself off.

He took Bucky by the hand and led him to their bed, eyes practically closed. Both men tumbled into the mattress and Bucky cuddled up against Sam’s tall frame. He nosed into Sam’s shoulder and sighed happily. Sam ran lazy circles on Bucky’s shoulder and then spoke after a moment.

“Buck?”

“Mmm?” Bucky was already half-asleep.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. It was a Hydra warehouse, not Armageddon. There was no need to put yourself in danger the way you did.”

Bucky sighed and titled his head up to look at Sam. “I didn’t mean to worry you like that. I’m sorry. I should have listened to your idea out there today.”

He draped one leg over Sam’s body and tangled his fingers with Sam’s free hand.

“Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Sam said, smiling and kissing him tenderly.

As both men began to drift off to sleep, Bucky spoke once more, eyes shut and tone sleepy.

“Sam?”

“Mmm?” the other man mirrored Bucky’s previous reply.

“Let’s agree to never tell Steve about what we did with his flag. Ever.”

Sam’s deep laugh filled both men with warmth as they fell asleep in one another’s arms, safe and contented.


End file.
